


The first step into madness is fear

by A_D_P



Series: The first step into darkness is fear [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Companion Piece to "But what could she tell them?", Dark, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, how do you deal with nightmares?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_D_P/pseuds/A_D_P
Summary: COMPANION PIECE TO "BUT WHAT COULD SHE TELL THEM?"Kagome just came back from the future world, broken, afraid and trying to keep her secret...but the first night of her return to the Feudal Era, she can't hide her nightmares from her friends.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Shippou, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Series: The first step into darkness is fear [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716943
Kudos: 7





	The first step into madness is fear

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one chapter thing but I guess it won't, hahaha! The chapters will probably be short and take me time to update, but I'll do what I can.

Dark.

A foggy dark alley. 

Only, the mist is a swirling spirale of dense darkness that coil suddenly around her, savagely pressing her against a wall as the suffocating fog wrap around her like a snake ready to strangle her, taking the air out of her lungs and she feel like vomiting. A shiver ran through her as the stale air she manage to breathe taste like ashes, danger and blood in her mouth, as disgust and horror twist her guts. Fear grip her when tightly when she realize that the fog is slowly transforming itself into human silhouettes with hungry glowing eyes and distorted cruel expressions. She try to run, she really do, but she can’t move fast enough ! The muscles of her legs burns, feeling like stone and there’s a weight on her chest, compressing her lungs. She can’t breath properly, and now, she is looking at them backing her in a corner, brutally and with a maniacal laugh that echoes all the way through her bones like a gong and resonating in her skull like a spreading disease. She try to get them away, try to fight and resist, to scream from the top of her lungs…But she’s trapped. Trapped, weak, and speechless. Mute. She lost her voice like she refuse to lose the fight.

Then, indefinite shape of brutal forms reaching for her exposed body…hands grabbing her like a rag doll, pinching, clawing deep gash into her, punching, forcing their ways on her skin, marking her with blossoming marks…mouths spitting on her, tormenting, biting…endless dark eyes with maniacal glimpses in their lustful glaze as she can only stand there, helpless, and watch, paralyzed, mute; a prey of the darkness toying with her. It’s whispering how much it’s going to hurt her, to corrupt her, to build a deadly nest into her, carving her insides to expand until she can’t breathe, using her bones and blood to build its strength, destroying her. Taking her to the dark side, altering between menacing her to kill her slowly, threatening to hurt her even more if she was to try to fight…and whispering with a fierce perfidy in her ear that she would love to be crushed, cursed, possessed. So many hissing words, like an icy cold wind throwing knives and dark spells, ghosts going through her flesh, implacable, taking intricate pieces of her and placing dread in their place. To crack her, to get more than just her body to give up, to forfeit. 

And such a deep darkness. Darkness in their hearts fasting on her body in the night like raven on dead meat. Darkness in their obscene way to twist what should have been loving touch into acts of torture, to turn her body against her in a way that made her wish for an out, no matter what it was taking, even surrendering her soul, to get them to stop. 

Darkness again when her legs are brutally pushed open and something split her in two. The sharp and burning pain make her open her mouth to scream, to call or summon something, to make a sound, just like she ache to. But there’s nothing else than blood coming out from her. Emptiness without her voice. The ugliness of the act staining her in a dead silence… and when she bleed, it’s as black as ink can be. Her veins change colour, going from blue to an unhealthy pitch black like a poisonous tattoo sealing her corruption, expending until she was insane with agony, one word on her lips…One word without the voice to push it outside to be heard. One plea that would could take her away, the only escaping route that had never failed her…

His name. 

His name, whispered or screamed, it was not important…as long as he heard her call and came to her...

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter was the nightmare the second will be about when she wakes up and the third will probably be all about the other's reactions and how they deal with it as a family.


End file.
